EN BANCA ROTA
by shirayuki asuka
Summary: o no relena y doroti estan en banca rota sin un centavo , no tiene con quien irheero y los otros les dan estancia en su pequeña guarida la cual es todo un desastre ya que ellos son pilotos gundam y no amas de casa , 4 cap , la taza del baño explota
1. Chapter 1

hola aqui esta otro finc mio LA GRAN SHIRAYUKI ASUKA

gracias

mande reviews

yo vivo de mi publico

en banca rota capitulo 1

era un dia comun y corriente en el gran centro comercial , en las lujosas tiendas donde vendian hermosos vestidos collares y cosas finas , relena y doroti se encontraban comprando

doroti: que hermosa tienda no cree señorita relena

relena: si es una de las mejores de la ciudad

doroti: vamos a provarnos los vestidos , despues al salon de bellesa y luego ala obra de teatro de esta noche

relena: hoy veo que estas de buen humor

doroti: siempre lo estoy y mas ahora , mire que suerte tenemos vamos en una lujosa escuela , compramos los mejores vestidos y siempre vamos a ver las obras en el lujoso teatro la vida no puede ser mejor

relena: sabes el dinero no hace la felicidad

doroti: claro que no la hace relena , la trae echa vamos a ver esas joyas , quiero otro collar de cristal cortado

relena: hay... a veces me pregunto porque es asi

despues de las compras , relena y doroti van en una larga y gran limusina para ir de nuevo a la gran mansion

relena: estoy exausta , despues de recorrer 11 veces el centro comercial necesito un descanso

doroti: no se preocupe vea el lado bueno hoy usaremos los nuevos vestidos y atsesorios que compramos para ir al teatro

al llegar a la mansion

relena y doroti estaban en el portico de la casa abriendo la puerta y conversando

doroti: estoy anciosa de usar mi vestido seremos la envidia no lo cree señorita relena

relena: si eso creo doroti

al abrir la puerta, relena y doroti se quedaron extrañadas al ver como se llebaban todo de la casa

relena:QUE SUCEDE AQUI PORQUE SE LLEVAN LOS MUEBLES DE MI CASA

encargado: usted es relena darlian

relena: si señor

encargado : por desgracia usted esta en banca rota

relena: ba... banca rota

encargao: tiene problemas financieros muy severos señorita , por lo que la tubimos que enbarcar quitar propiedades etc

relena: no ... no puede ser , dijo algo alterada

doroti: pero porque

en eso suena el celular de doroti: bueno , quien habla

en eso responde mildred, la sirvienta

mildred: señorita doroti , buuuuuuuuaaaaaaa

doroti: que diantres te susede que pasa ,( espondio de mal modo)

mildred: le dire pero... pero no se asuste

doroti: que pasa

mildred: lo que... lo que ..lo que

doroti: si no me dices en este momento , te despedire

mildred: esta en .. en BANCA ROTA

doroti al escuchar estas 2 palabras solo se quedo paralisada y se le callo el celular de las manos

relena: que sucede doroti ... que pasa me asustas

doroti: estoy ... estoy sin un centavo HAYYYYYYYYYYYY ( doroti se apoya en el ombro de relena)

RELENA: CALMATE ... veremos como salir de esta

doroti: se llevaron todo , mis propiedades , mi casa todo

relena: aun tenemos dinero suficiente para pasar la noche en un hotey y para comida, te lo di a guardar

doroti: lo gaste en el restaurante , en el spa y en los atsesorios que traemos puestos

en eso llega un tipo y le quita los colares a relena y doroti

tipo: disculpen esto tambien

doroti: que haremos , donde dormiremos , todos nuestros conociodos viven del otro lado de la ciudad y no tenemos ni para una llamada

relena: no te preocupes

en eso le quitan el celular , y las bolsas con los lujosos vestidos que habian comprado

doroti: mis vestidos NOOOOOO

relena: pues no se que haremos

una hora despues , relena y doroti fueron al parque para pensar en como y donde pasarian la noche

doroti: ya no puedo mas , muero de hambre

relena: miles de personas mueren de habre y tu solo llebas un dia y te quejas y quieres morirte

doroti: que haremos

relena: no lo se , no tenemos celular ni dinero nada

doroti: ya esta atardeciendo , pronto sera de noche

relena: la ciudad no es nada segura , que bueno que hoy es un dia soliado

en ese momento empiesa a llover y todos los puestos empiesan a cerrar , la gente se va corriendo con sus paraguas , dejando solas a relena y doroti sentadas en esa banca del parque

relena: o no con que nos taparemos

doroti: tenga señorita con esto nos podemos cubrir de la lluvia ( sacaba un periodico que habia encontrado)

relena: que hora es doroti

doroti: son las 8 :30 de la noche

relena: ya se con quien podemos pedir ayuda

doroti: con quien

relena: no tengo tiempo de explicarte vamos la lluvia nos mojara mas de lo que estamos

relena y doroti van corriendo para no mojarse con la lluvia, despues bajaron su ritmo y caminaron por las grande y solas calles obscuras de la ciudad

doroti: tengo algo de miedo señorita relena

relena: esta muy solo

se oye la voz de dos tipos

tipo 1: miren nada mas que hacen dos princesitas como ustedes por estos lugares

relena y doroti se quedan asustadas

relena: no te asustes

doroti: mantengamos la calma

tipo 2: se ve que son de esa escuela muy .. muy ricachona donde todas las hijas de los grandes empresarios van

relena: que quieren de nosotras

tipo: solo queremos un poco de su dinero , supongo que tendran mucho

doroti: pues no tenemos ..., estamos en la quiebra

tipo: no es cierto , lo que pasa es que son un par de tacañas denme su dinero y les aseguro que mi colega no las cortara

saca una navaja

tipo 2: no se quiero jugar a el chef

relena muy asustada: como... que jugar al che..f

tipo: nosotros somos los cocineros y ustedes las verduras que tenemos que cortar si no njos dan dinero

doroti: no tenemos nada

relena y doroti solo cierran los jos y los aprietan fuertemente

relena y doroti: bua... ua ha

los dos tipos sacan sus navajas con intencion de lastimarlas pero en ese momentpo llega un misterioso defensor con una capucha negra que les da su merecido dejando a estos tipos inconcientes

relena y doroti abren los ojos fijando su vista al misterioso

relena: gracias señor

dooti: se lo agradesemos nos salvo la vida

en eso el misterioso sujeto se quita la capucha color negro mojada por las gotas de lluvia , deja descubierto su rostro , era un rostro con algo de frialdad que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules

relena: heero ... pero que haces aqui

heero: diran que hacen ustedes dos aqui , saben es muy peligroso que anden por estos lugares ,( dijo seria y secamente)

doroti: estamos en banca rota

relena: no tenemos a donde ir ...

doroti: nos quedamos sin un centavo

heero solo se va caminando

doroti: nos dejaras aqui solas

heero: siganme si quieren donde pasar la noche

relena: gracias heero

relena y doroti siguieron a heero hasta llegar a un callejon , en ese callejon habia una puerta de metal , heero la abrio y entro , relena y doroti lo siguieron

al crusar la puerta , ieron un lugar al cual no estaban a acostumbrasdas , las paredes no estaban pintadas y tenia pequeños pedasos de pintura soltandose de estas , la sala estaba comnformada de dos sofas uno grande color verde que se le salia por una abertura el relleno del algodon y un sillon para una persona un poco viejo, el piso era de madera el cual la madera tenia un leve color obscuro y varias rayaduras , la cocina era un desastre las ollas tiradas por el lavaplatos llenas de frijoles y se reflejaban en ellas varios intentos por cocinar , la estufa con cochambre y el refrigerador algo sucio de su puerta y con media manija rota

doroti: ho no no me quedare en este lugar

heero: nadie te obliga , puedes largarte si quieres

relena: disculpa a doroti , gracias por ayudarnos heero

doroti: pero solo estamos nosotros 3 verdad

heero: por desgracia estan los demas

en eso duo llega bostesando

duo: heero porque llegas tan tarde... relena y doroti que hacen aqui

doroti solo hace expresion molesta al ver a duo

relena: hola duo

duo: que sucede

doroti: QUE TE IMPORTA

relena le tapa la boca a doroti : relena , por desgracia nos quedamos en banca rota

duo: QUUUUUUEEEEEE

doroti: como lo oyes ,. nos dejaron en la quiebra

duo: que mala suerte , por cierto ya hice la cena vengan a comer

duo , heero relena y doroti vana la cocina

continuara

que les parecio el priomer capitulo , si esta corto y no les gusto disculpen tratare de hacerlos largos

yo vivo de mi publico

mande reviews


	2. capitulo 2

hola de nuevo como estan , este es uno de mis fincs de gundam wing espero que les sea de su agrado si no les gusta pues ni modo no lo lean pero si les gusta por favor manden reviesw

gracias

sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fincs

yo vivo de mi publico

en banca rota capitulo 2

una cena y mas

ya en la cocina , todos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa con un mantel de plastico color gris , el comedor era pequeño y era muy pobre , a la mesa le faltaba una pata la cual para sustituirla tenia un palo de escoba , la ver esto la cara de doroti y relena se quedo un poco desagradable y la que mas se notaba el desagrado era en doroti , mientras heero trabajaba en su laptop

doroti: lindo... comedor .. es muy .. muy campirano

relena: jejeje.. mmmmm que vamos a cenar , (trataba de no hacer una cara de desagrado por la cosina susia)

duo: en un momento estara listo

relena: esperemos no darles molestias

duo: no hay de que jajaja , por cierto queria hacerles una pregunta como le hacen ustedes para que el cabello les brille

relena: pues...

doroti: nos bañamos

relena: doroti , (piso el pie de la chica)

doroti: ahgh porque lo hiciste

duo: creo que esta lista la cena jajajaja eperenme

duo fue a ver la olla de la cena , dejo a relena , doroti y heero solos en la mesa , mientras heero trabajaba en su laptop , relena y doroti platicaban en voz baja

doroti: piensas quedarte aqui

relena: a donde mas hiriamos , ademas agradese donde tenemos para pasar la noche

en eso llega duo , con una hoya con comida , la comida se ve un poco extraña , tenia un color cafe

relena: que... que es eso jaja

duo: la especialidad de chef

doroti: y que diantres es tu especialidad

duo: es sopa de veduras

relena: se ve algo extraña , pero no hay que jusgar la comida por su apariencia , provecho

relena y doroti metieron su cuchara a su plato , cuando la provaron , no era lo que esperaban , es mas sabia horrible , tan horrible que por poco escupian , pero aun asi relena y doroti la pasaron por su garganta

duo: que tal sabe

doroti:ESTO SABE A( en ese momento relena le tapa la boca)

relena: sabe muy .. muy ... bien jaja verdad doroti

duo: quieren un poco mas

relena y doroti: NOOOO

relena: queremos decir ... mmmm

doroti: mmmm ,... si sabe... sabe delicioso ., es mas sabe tan bien que se me quitaron las ganas de cenar solo con provar una cucharada

las dos: jajajajajajaja

relena: por cierto no tienes un poco de agua simple

duo: claro esta en el refrigerador

relena: entonces hire por ella ... jajaja

relena se dirige al refrigerador , el refrigerador tenia la midad de la manija rota , la puerta tenia polvo en ves de blanco tenia un color grisaseo , pero relena abrio la puerta del refrigerador sin importar

relena en su mente: calma... calma ... paciencia

al abrir el refrigerador , lo unico que habia en el eran cervesas

relena: pero aqui solo hay crevesa

duo. lo siento es lo unico que hay

doroti: no te preocupes relena dame una lata

relena: no sabia que tu tomabas doroti

doroti: no tomo , me quiero desaogar

relena: como quieras

doroti: y diganme solo estan ustedes dos verdad

duo: no , estamos todos tambien esta quatre

doroti: COMO QUE TAMBIEN ESTA ESE ( relena le tapa la boca)

doroti : #¬.ç#

relena: jajaja mejor toma un poco de tu cervesa doroti .. te haria bien

duo: creo que tambien tomaree una cervesa jaja

un rato despues , duo y sobre todo doroti se habian tomado tantas cervesas que estaban ebrios

doroti: jajajajaja kue lindo jajajaja ( reia como bruja y con las mejillas enrojecidas)

relena: controlate doroti

relena: creo que tendremos que acostarnos mañana jajaja , sera un dia largo

heero: en la puerta del fondo hay un cuarto ayin pueden dormir

relena: gracias heero

doroti: jajajaja

relena: vamos doroti , a dormir

relena fue a dejar en la habitacion , a doroti , en la habitacion habia una cama matrimonial la cual tenia unas cobijas color negro , gris y rojo , las paredes no estaban pintadas y en ellas habia pequeñas manchas de humedad causadas por la lluvia

relena: doroti puedes acostarte ahi

doroti . relegna lla no aguanto lla no aguanto jajaja

relena: eso te pasa por tomar tanto , en fin aurita vengo voy al baño

relena se retiro de la habitacion , cerro la puerta dejando a doroti descansando sola en esa obscura habitacion

relena: espero que esto acabe pronto

relena se diriguio a la sala , ahi encontro a duo y heero , duo veia la tele y heero como siempre en su laptop

continuara

manden reviews


	3. la gran explosion

_hola me tarde mucho en actualisar alguno de mis fics ya saben , tuve uno de esos tipo falta de ispiracion , pero pues ya por fin actualisare desde hace 2 años , con ustedes capitulo 3_

_shirayuki asuka_

_y recuerden _

_sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fincs _

_posata: manden reviews_

espero ser de sus

favoritas

la gran explosion

relena se diriguio a la sala , ahi encontro a duo y heero , duo veia la tele y heero como siempre en su laptop

hero: pense que estabas dormida --- dijo contemplando la cara de relena la cual mostraba un poco de pena

relena: ho no tan solo voy al sanitario , por cierto hay sanitario verdad ,

duo: no solo hay bacinica

relena al oir esto hiso una mueca de terror y asco

hero: no te asustes , por supuesto que hay baño esta por el pasillo a la derecha --- dijo frio y relena al escucharlo sintio un gran alivio

relena: jajaja gracias -- dijo entre risas cortadas y se dirigio al baño rapidamente

relena: creo que doroti tenia razon no devimos quedarnos aqui , ese duo me dio un susto de muerte --- se dijo en sus pensamientos hasta por fin llegar al baño

--- espero que este limpio --- dijo y luego abrio la puerta del sanitario , al abrirla se encontro con una retrete color ambar un poco agrietado de arriba y un lavavo blanco el cual tenia embarrado un poco de pasta de dientes y una de sus llaves no cerraba bien haciendo que un pequeño chorro de agua callera pero a pesar de eso se veia desente

relena: bueno esta desente , con eso basta -- y despues relena desenrrollo unos largos pedasos de papel que puso sobre el asiento del retrete para sentarse en el

mientras tanto con hero y duo , duo seguia viendo la tele el programa del concurso del pollo feliz el cual una vez habia participado ( para saber mas leer fics unidos por las esposas capitulo 11 el gran ganador escrito por mi si xd contunuemos)

duo: vamos saca un cinco --- echaba porras a pesar de que el unico expectador que tenia era heero el cual no le hacia ni gota de caso

en ese momento llego wufei , cuatre y trowa

cuatre: hola chicos -- saludo alegre , trowa y wufei no dijeron nada

duo: hola chicos que bueno que llegaron en la cocina deje la cena

wufei: si es de nuevo tu asquerosa sopa de verduras que sabe a carton corrugado olvidalo prefiero no comer

duo: que mal agradecido

trowa: heero ya terminaste el informe

heero: no aun no lo he terminado

mientras tanto relena estaba en el baño lavandose las manos en el lavavo

relena: que alivio

duo y heero en la sala

duo: oye heero

heero: que diablos quieres

duo: aora que me acuerdo , el baño no estaba descompuesto ,

heero: a que te ferieres

duo: ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez , ese dia comi frijoles le jale al baño y exploto y despues todo quedo regado en le piso y...

wufei: ya ni me recuerdes ---- grito , cuatre el cual estaba tomando te al oir a duo escupio el te en el piso

cuatre:creo que ya no quiero mas te

heero al recordarlo se quedo paralisado , se levanto rapidamente de la silla

heero: nooooooooooooooo

duo: corre heero corre

relena la cual estaba en el baño:

relena : solo me falta jalarle al baño espero que haya agua

heero corria a gran velocidad por el pasillo

heero: RELENA NOOOOOO NO JALES LA PALANCA

heero gritaba con desesperacion duo y los demas lo siguieron , heero llego a la puerta del baño la cual golpeaba

heero: RELENA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS ABRE LA PUERTA

relena. quieres tranquilisarte heero , que mala educaccion tienes no sabes que deves esperar tu turno , descuida solo le jalo al baño y salgo

herro gritaba como loco duo tambien , cuatre no sabia que hacer , wuifei y trowa no se explicaban lo que pasaba , heero el cual estaba recargado en la puerta oia como lentamente relena bajaba la palanca del baño

momento de silencio

la palaca al llegar hasta abajo se rompio y despues de esto solo se oyo una gran explosion de agua y el grito de una mujer

relena: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

heero: estupido duo porque no me recordaste que el baño estaba descompuesto --- se dijo a si mismo sintiendo como sus tenis se mojaban de agua de caño y como esta salia por abajo de la puerta

continuara

espero que les haya gustado y no dado mucho asco pèro me acorde de una anectota que me paos en la primaria yb el baño exploto y mojo mi sueter xd

recuerden manden comentarios esperop ser de sus escritoras favoritas

nota

todos los fincs tontos de shirayuki asuka pertenecen unicamente a shirayuki asuka la cual es lpma ( iniciales de mi name) y esta proibida su reproduccion parcial o total de fincs de ella si no se tiene permiso xd


	4. bonito vestido

hola a todos soy yo de nuevo la gran bella y carismatica shirayuki asuka les trae otro capitulo de sus fincs raros xd espero que lo disfruten

manden review

yo vivo de mi publico

y recuerden sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fan fics xd

espero ser de sus favoritas xd

capitulo 4

heero: estupido duo porque no me recordaste que el baño estaba descompuesto --- se dijo a si mismo sintiendo como sus tenis se mojaban de agua de caño y veia como esta salia por abajo de la puerta

duo: diak que asco

wufei: apesta

cuatre: pobre relena

heero no hiso caso de los comentarios de duo, cuatre y wufei ,y volvio a tocar la puerta del baño sin importarle el edor

heero: relena estas bien ------ pregunto a la chica que estaba dentro del baño

relena: si estoy bien buaaaaaaaa---------dijo la chica no muy feliz

heero: entonses habre la puerta

relena: no no quiero , no quiero que me vean ESTO ES UN ASCO BUAAAAA------ lloro

duo: vamos relena no es tan grave aguantaremos el olor

heero al escuchar a duo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

duo: haaaaaygggggggg no seas tan cariñoso heero--- dijo mirando al suelo y con las manos en el estomago

relena: bueno esta bien --- dijo y despues de esto la puerta se abrio , dejando ver a una relena con toda la ropa mojada de agua verde y que decir del olor el cual era asqueroso , heero y los demas no pudieron evitar taparse la nariz

----- que voy a hacer ahora---- dijo relena la cual estaba mas muerta de verguenza que de asco

---- no te preocupes---- dijo heero--- en mi cuarto tengo regadera , mientras tanto ve a quitarte eso , porque huele muy mal

relena siguio las ordenes de heero y se diriguio a su cuarto pero sin darse cuenta dejaba un apestoso rastro de agua verdosa por toda la casa , duo y wufei se quedaron viendo con asco el rastro

--- toma--- dijo heero a duo y este le entrego un trapeador para limpear

--- y porque yo---- se quejo duo

----porque yo lo dijo---- le grito , duo sin decir mas empeso a limpear el rastro

mientras tanto con relena , ya habia llegado al baño de heero el cual estaba mas limpio que el otro solo que este tenia regadera y no retrete

--- que bueno --- dijo la chica y se metio a bañar , tomo una botella de shampoo y sin importarle se la vacio en toda la cabeza

5 minutos despues duo habia terminado de limpiar todo el desastre del baño y sin dudarlo puso una cinta de cuarentena en la pùerta del baño descompuesto

--- haa ya termine---- se dijo feliz y se dirigio al sillon en donde estaban trowa y heero

---- que dia--- dijo trowa bostesando

---- como tu digas --- conrtesto heero sin interes y frio

---- oye heero---- dijo duo

-- ahora que maxwel--- dijo heero

--- supongo que relena trajo ropa en su equipaje no es asi ----- dijo duo

---- no lo habia pensado --- se dijo a si mismo heero

mientras con relena , esta estaba mas que feliz y relajada al salir de ducharse asi que tomo una toalla limpia que por suerte estaba ahi ( la cosa que no sabia era que esa toalla era de heero y era la unica que tenia para secarse)

----- que bien se siente salir ---- dijo la chica y se tapo con la toalla

--- ho no .. lo habia olvidado--- se dijo--- no tengo mas ropa que ponerme --- y en eso escucha una voz

--- oye relena-- era heero---- tienes que ponerte --- le pregunto

---- creo que no heero----- contesto

----- espera no salgas , te buscare algo ---- dijo este y se fue en busca de ropa

---- hey maxwell , no tienes algo de ropa limpia--- dijo heero

---- no heero lo unico que traigo es loq ue tengo puesto ---- dijo duo

heero les pregunto a los demas y estos respondieron negativamente , busco y busco por todos lados en busca de alguna prenda pero no encontro nada

--- relena , lo siento no hay nada que te puedas poner -- le dijo heero , relena al escuchar esto trato de no perder el contro

--- piensa relena ... piensa---- se decia la chica ---- ya se ya lo tengo

----oye heero , tengo una idea pero ntienes que salir del cuarto---- dijo la chica

-- esta bien -- dijo heero y este se retiro a la sala a esperar

despues 5 minutos despues

---- tara --- se oyo la voz de relena y heero y los demas voltearon a verla

---- oye lindo vestido--- dijo duo , pues era cierto relena habia tomado las sabanas de la cama de heero y con ellas se habia echo una especie de vestido el cual habia tenia un aspecto de toga de la antigua grecia pero se le veia bien

---- que buena idea--- dijo quatre -- eres muy creativa

--- bueno , me voy a dormir chicos , buenas noches-- y depsue sse retito al cuato donde estaba doroti durmiendo

--- bueno yo tambien me voy a dormir ---- dijo cuatre y este se retiro a su habitacion , wufei y trowa lo siguieron , mientyras heero y duo tenian que compàrtir el cuarto

--- bueno vamonos heero--- dijo duo y este se fue a dormir , heero el cual estaba tambien cansado no tuvo tiempo de quejarse sobre tener que compartir su cama con duo , ademas lo hacia por relena , lo malo comenso cuando ambos llegaron

---- o no--- dijo duo

---- ya que---- dijo heero y se acosto en la cama la cual no tenia sabanas porque relena las habia tomado para su vestido

---- heero , no puede ser , ------se quejo duo

---------segun el clima que anunciaron en la tele dijeron que hiva a hacer mucho frio

heero no habia escucahdo a duo porque en un parpadeo se habia quedado dormido , duo tambien hiso lo mismo ... durante toda la noche duo s ela paso temblando y a heero se le empeso a tapar la nariz , ambos habian pescadop un resfriado

continuara...

espero que les haya gustado porque apenas tuve ispiracion , bueno manden mensajes rewies o como se escriba

yo vivo d emi publico

sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar

* * *

**_este finc esta echo por la gran _**

**_SHIRAYUKI ASUKA _**


End file.
